


A Birthday Gift

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: With Naminé's birthday fast approaching, Xion tries to find the perfect gift.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Birthday Gift

Xion was a bit nervous.

After they all came back to life and started living in Twilight Town, Axel - Lea - had promised he’d made sure Roxas, Naminé and Xion got birthdays that would make up for all the years they didn’t have one due to the slight issue of not existing yet.

Roxas and Naminé had the same birthday, technically, so they would be sharing a party.

And as Xion had never given anyone a birthday gift in her life (Lea’s was still a couple months away, and Isa’s had been an awkward affair before they fully accepted him in the group), she didn’t know what exactly she was supposed to give.

Roxas ended up being easy enough. Xion had annoyed Isa into helping her make a new necklace for him, with seashells decorating it. It was a personal gift - Xion loved seashells, but for Roxas they were more of a symbol of their bond - and it looked nice.

But Naminé…

Xion was deeply aware that Naminé didn’t really have an easy life before, even when compared to the one Xion had led in the Organization.

She wanted a gift that told Naminé she wasn’t alone anymore, that she had her now.

Because Xion really liked Naminé. As a friend, of course, but also…

She had tried asking Axel for help, but apparently he was giving Naminé art supplies. Which was fine, Xion was sure Naminé would enjoy it, but Xion wanted something else. It would probably not be great for Naminé to only gain art supplies, regardless of how much she would enjoy them.

“What should I give Naminé?” Xion wondered aloud, looking through the shops to try and figure something out.

Seashells were her thing with Roxas, and she didn’t want to give something too similar to Naminé.

But maybe something sea-related would be cool. Their names both had to do with the ocean, after all, so that would be personal, and could strike up a new, Naminé-And-Xion tradition.

That was when Xion spotted something - a ship in a bottle. It was nice, and the ship was full of decorations Xion thought Naminé would probably appreciate.

That had to be it.

Xion hoped it would make Naminé smile.


End file.
